Obsesión
by xsugar-quillx
Summary: Con pasos firmes y algo molesto por haber sido interrumpido en sus cavilaciones, abrió la puerta y de nuevo aquella conclusión a la que había llegado hace mucho, resonó en sus oídos con fuerza: Estaba obsesionado con Harry Potter.


**…:Obsesión:...**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter®, idea original y derechos de autor pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la WB. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico publicando esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Hace mucho que se me antojaba escribir un Sirius x Harry y éste es el primero que hago. Realmente, obtuve la idea de mi querida Roshio - ¡Dedicado y escrito especialmente para ti, chérie! Qué tanto amas cualquier lemon en donde aparezca el pervertido de Sirius que tanto adoramos xD ¡Ojalá te guste a ti y a los que lo lean!

**Parejas:** Sirius x Harry

**Resumen:** Con pasos firmes y algo molesto por haber sido interrumpido en sus cavilaciones, abrió la puerta y de nuevo aquella conclusión a la que había llegado hace mucho, resonó en sus oídos con fuerza.

-Hola, Sirius.

Estaba obsesionado con Harry Potter.

* * *

Sirius Black estaba obsesionado.

Y él no se obsesionaba tan fácilmente… bien… quizá un par de veces lo haya hecho con unas cuantas cosas…

Como cuando descubrió ese aparatito en la juguetería muggle. Se suponía que era una "mascota virtual" y casi todos los niños tenían una porque era lo más cerca que podían estar de tener un perro, un gato o cualquier otro animal en la casa.

Pensó que sería algo divertido y le serviría para entretenerse cuando estuviese solo en casa. ¡No tenía idea de que una cosa tan pequeña pudiera ser tan interesante! Oh y por supuesto, le había bautizado con un nombre personal y único: Sandalio.

Sandy, como acostumbraba decirle de cariño, le había brindando enormes momentos de diversión hasta que lamentablemente (luego de casi un año de tenerlo) cayó al retrete en el momento en que Sirius tiraba de la cadena.

Aún podía recordar su grito de dolor…

"¡SANDYYYYYYYYY! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Iba a meter la mano en el retrete, inútilmente por supuesto. Pero Remus le había detenido, diciéndole que Sandalio estaría en un mejor lugar con amigos roedores y pececillos (sólo Merlín sabía cuantos niños habían arrojado ahí a sus mascotas) con los que jugar.

Había terminado resignándose, por supuesto. Luego de varias terapias con Dumbledore. ¡Sí que sabía como alegrarlo con sus caramelos de limón! En fín… esta vez, la obsesión era muy diferente.

Si se lo decía a alguien, probablemente le tacharían de enfermo o peor aún: de depravado. Le dirían que eso no podía ser, que quizá estaba confundiendo sentimientos y por un tiempo él también lo creyó… hasta el momento en que decidió ponerse a prueba.

Como ya casi todo el mundo ya sabía, la casa de los Black era bastante antigua y como consecuente, el temible pasar de los años había provocado en las elegantes paredes tapizadas, numerosas grietas. Y por supuesto, éstas se habían agrandado y se habían convertido en orificios. Sirius jamás estuvo más agradecido por ello.

Su habitación, estaba justo al lado de uno de los pocos baños de la casa que aún servían y luego de replanteárselo varias veces, decidió actuar.

Durante ese día, había fingido un dolor de cabeza, haciéndolo una excusa perfecta para ir a su habitación más temprano. Además de que nadie lo molestaría si estaba enfermo. Tan sólo hubo que esperar un poco antes de que escuchara la puerta del baño abrirse.

Aún así, había permanecido en completo silencio, tumbado sobre su cama. Fue el ruido del grifo abriéndose lo que le hizo reaccionar. Se puso de pie como si hubiesen activado un resorte y levantó el trozo de papel tapiz que cubría el pequeño pero ideal agujero.

Lo que vio le provocó insomnio por varias noches seguidas y no precisamente porque le hubiese asustado. La camisa azul que él mismo le había dado, estaba ya fuera de su cuerpo y le permitía a Sirius ver la piel blanca de su espalda. Acercó su rostro aún más a la pared.

Los vaqueros se deslizaron fácilmente por sus piernas delgadas, quedando únicamente en unos calzoncillos blancos que activaron el miembro de Sirius. Tragó saliva cuando vio como llevaba sus manos al elástico y se los bajaba, revelando el culo más perfecto que Sirius pudiese recordar.

Redondo, joven y firme. ¿Cómo no habría de estar así? Era el cuerpo de un adolescente de 18 años el que miraba ahora. ¿Cómo se suponía que estuviese si no? Su ropa había quedado en el suelo y cuando se agachó para recogerla, Sirius ya prácticamente quería fundirse con la pared.

Dejó las prendas sobre el lavabo y se giró para cerrar el grifo de la tina. Sirius aprovechó el momento para detenerse minuciosamente en la entrepierna del chico. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Por primera vez, le había dado la razón a ese narizón de Snape: era un estúpido.

Sobra decir que después de ese día, le costaba bastante mantenerse interesado en otra cosa que no fuera su constante miembro excitado. La imagen venía una y otra y otra vez a su cabeza e inmediatamente tenía que ponerle una solución a eso, aliviándose a sí mismo. La situación de tener que masturbarse al menos tres veces por día, le estaba volviendo loco. Ya ni siquiera veía sus programas por la televisión que él le había regalado porque la situación tan sólo empeoraba.

Cambiaba de canal y ahí estaba él, en la proa de un lujoso barco, extendiendo los brazos cual pájaro y gritando "¡Soy el rey del mundo!". Cambiaba el canal y aparecía de nuevo, hablando español y besando fogosamente a una chica llamada María no-sé-qué. Cambiaba de nuevo y ahora salía besándose con un rubio en una tienda de campaña. ¡Estaba en todos lados!

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Inclusive, había empezado a contar los días para que él llegase de visita. No es que antes no lo hiciera, pero vamos, nunca había tenido que comprarse un maldito calendario para eso.

¡Ya no podía más con esto! Tenía que ponerle una solución porque había mandado a la paciencia al cuerno, junto con la poca prudencia que le quedaba. Si es que alguna vez la tuvo en realidad. Muchas veces se decía que había que arriesgarse a hacerlo… al fin y al cabo, siempre le quedaba la opción de ejecutar un _Obliviate_ ¿cierto?

Pero tal y parecía que esa noche, algún dios omnipotente se había apiadado de él y el coro de ángeles se escuchó como un timbrazo en la puerta. Con pasos firmes y algo molesto por haber sido interrumpido en sus cavilaciones, abrió la puerta y de nuevo aquella conclusión a la que había llegado hace mucho, resonó en sus oídos con fuerza.

-Hola, Sirius.

Estaba obsesionado con Harry Potter.

-Harry...-había sido su nombre lo primero que pudo alcanzar a pronunciar. Gesticuló un poco con la boca, sorprendido por lo irónico que podía ser el destino a veces.-No esperaba que tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Disculpa que no te haya avisado.-se encogió de hombros-Es sólo que… bien, Remus habló conmigo y me dijo que estabas algo… extraño.

-¿Yo?

Harry asintió varias veces.

-Eh ¿puedo pasar?

-¡Ah! Sí, sí, por supuesto, disculpa.-se hizo a un lado, dejando que su ahijado entrara.-Hoy estoy algo torpe.-trató de explicarse al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-¿Más de lo normal?-preguntó el moreno con tono divertido mientras avanzaba a la elegante sala.

-Eso me temo.-le respondió riendo.

El joven se acomodó en uno de los sillones y apareció con su varita un par de tazas que no tardó en llenar con un líquido caliente y verde pálido.

-Creí que eso era tarea mía.-dijo Sirius, señalando con la cabeza la mesita ratona donde estaban los recipientes.-Después de todo, soy el anfitrión.-se sentó en un cómodo sofá frente a él.

-Sí, pero nunca me han gustado los tés que escoges. Son muy amargos.-apareció una pequeña cucharilla cargada con azúcar para depositar tres cargas en su taza y luego miró a su padrino.-¿Dos, verdad?

-Una.

El ojiverde levantó la vista con curiosidad.

-Trato de cuidarme un poco.-se llevó dos manos al vientre.

-No seas tonto.-una de las tazas de té levitó hasta llegar a Sirius, que agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza-Estás en perfecta forma. Lo que sucede es que siempre has sido un vanidoso y te gusta presumir de dietas y ejercicios.

-Me conoces muy bien ¿no?-preguntó divertido.

-Más de lo que crees.-dio un sorbo a su taza de té-Pero no lo suficiente como para saber que pasa por tu cabeza ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le dijo, llevando la taza a sus labios.

-Vine porque Remus me habló anoche. Dijo que estabas actuando raro. Que ya no salías a divertirte y merodear por ahí, además que estabas muy ensimismado y lo que más me asombra de todo es que no has salido por ahí a conducir tu motocicleta.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por lo que te diga Remus. Ya sabes que le gusta exagerar.-sonrió.

-Esto es diferente, lo sé.-frunció un poco el seño, gesto que le causó algo de gracia a Sirius pues era divertido ver a su ahijado en sus intentos de ponerse "serio".-¿Qué te ocurre, Sirius?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Simplemente… con el tiempo te aburres de las cosas que hacías antes… o…-desvió la mirada hacia un rincón de la habitación-te obsesionas con otras.

Harry miró hacia el rincón también pero ahí no parecía haber nada. Al menos no desde donde estaban.

-Sirius…-le llamó con preocupación.

El moreno volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

-No me hagas caso, fue un poco de filosofía barata. De algo tengo que hablar cuando nos reunimos ¿o no? Remus tiene las historias del pequeño Teddy, los gemelos anécdotas graciosas por sus bromas y hasta Ron nos cuenta sus relatos sexuales con Hermione… ¿qué tengo yo?

-¿Un poco del pasado?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.-Nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Concentrándose únicamente en la taza de té que tenían en sus manos. Sirius dirigió una mirada cuidadosa hacia donde estaba Harry. Se fijó en que tenía la vista clavada dentro de la taza, tal pareciera que estuviese intentando leer el futuro con las hojas de té, claro que eso era imposible pues éste era en bolsita.

Había visto aquella mirada demasiadas veces en el rostro de James. Perdida en algún punto bajo… o eso lo que parecía. Siempre se preguntó si encerraba algo más… alguna clase de sentimiento oculto, algo oscuro que James jamás había dejado salir. Porque siempre había pensado que su camarada tenía varias facetas, no sólo la de un James Potter bromista, alegre y despreocupado. Sino algo más… algo más profundo. Probablemente herencia de los Potter.

Pero claro, estaba esa diferencia en sus ojos. Los de James eran avellanados, cosa que no se apreciaba mucho por sus gafas. Y le gustaba que Harry hubiese cambiado las suyas por lentillas, pues le brindaba la libertad de notar el color de sus ojos a la perfección: un verde intenso. Le recordaba tanto a Lily. Sus enormes ojos verdes que parecían estar siempre llenos de alguna especie de compasión…

-Me tienes a mí.

Sirius reaccionó de pronto. Volviendo a la realidad. A la sala fina y enorme de Grimmauld Place. Enfrentó la mirada de Lily en el cuerpo de James de nuevo.

-Dijiste que no tenías nada pero me tienes a mí.-repitió, notando la ausencia de su padrino.

El otro sonrió de forma paternal y asintió.

-Tienes razón. Y no podría estar más agradecido por ello, Harry.

Llovía. Y por la fuerza con la que lo hacía, sin duda alguna se trataba de una tormenta. Sirius Black nunca había tenido problema alguno con las tormentas. Con los rayos que parecían partir el cielo en dos, con el viento amenazante que golpeaba las ventanas. No. Porque Sirius Black había conocido peores cosas que ésas desde pequeño. Así también como su hermano menor Regulus.

El ojiazul se mantenía impávido sobre la cama, con los ambos brazos cruzados bajo la nuca y mirando el amplio y blanco techo de su habitación. De vez en cuando, la luz de un rayo iluminaba el cuarto y los pensamientos agobiantes de Sirius parecían dejarlo en paz un momento.

¿Por qué era justamente a media noche cuándo aquellas ideas le visitaban? Era frustrante no poder dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos estando sobre su cama…

-Ah, por Godric.-suspiró con cansancio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

¿De verdad iba a hacer aquello? ¡No podía soportarlo por más tiempo! El hecho de tenerlo en la habitación continua resultaba una invitación por más que tentadora. Era imposible ignorarla.

Sirius apartó las sábanas de un tirón, vestido con lo que muy pocas veces solía ser su "pijama": un pantalón holgado de color negro. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo frío de madera y asintiendo una vez, para darse más seguridad, se encaminó hasta el pasillo. ¿Su destino? El cuarto que alguna vez perteneció a su hermano menor pero que ahora ocupaba alguien más.

En la puerta fina de madera, Harry había pegado con cinta adhesiva un póster de un grupo de música muggle que a Sirius le había gustado bastante. Cuando su mano tocó la perilla sintió una descarga recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Pensó que quizá su ahijado le había hechizado para protección.

¿Ya había descubierto que necesitaba protección cuando venía de visita?

Pero la puerta se abrió y entonces supo que nada más había sido producto de la emoción y el nerviosismo combinados. Una vez que entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de él con cautela, justo en el momento en que otro relámpago iluminaba la habitación. Podía notarse claramente que el cuarto pertenecía a un chico universitario.

El armario estaba entreabierto y encima de él había playeras, camisetas y un par de pantalones. En el escritorio descansaba una computadora portátil de color rojo con una estampa pegada de dos leones que rugían y sostenían una corona con el nombre "Queen" bajo de ésta. Además de que estaba lleno de papeles, carpetas, pergaminos y varios restos y envolturas de dulces.

El piso alguna vez había sido de madera pero ahora toda la superficie parecía estar alfombrada por una severa capa de ropa y calcetines, además de un par de Converse negros al pie de la cama.

La cama.

El animago se acercó a ella, teniendo cuidado de que sus pies no se encontraran con alguna de las innumerables prendas. No fue necesario que apartara las sábanas pues éstas apenas y le cubrían una pierna.

Dormía boca arriba, con los brazos doblados a los lados de su cabeza y sus piernas de una forma que formaban el número cuatro. Sirius ahogó una risa. Siempre había imaginado que su ahijado dormía de una forma menos convencional. El cuerpo del chico no era musculoso ni tampoco poseía músculos marcados en el abdomen; era simplemente delgado. Pero había que fijarse en aquel rostro.

Pese a tener ya 18 años, los detalles de su cara eran aún un poco infantiles, empezando por su nariz que era demasiado pequeña y fina como para resultar masculina, así también como su boca, formada por unos labios pequeños y rojizos. Sirius nunca había visto muestras de vello en el rostro de Harry ¿Se lo quitaría acaso día tras día? No lo sabía pero ese detalle lo aniñaba más aún. Unos mechones de pelo azabache le cubrían la frente, tapando por completo la cicatriz que lo había marcado tantos años y que por supuesto, aún seguía haciéndolo.

Se le figuraba el rostro de un ángel. Apartó la mirada de su cara sólo para caer en cuenta de que el joven mago no llevaba ninguna otra prenda salvo aquellos calzoncillos blancos en los que lo había visto por primera vez en el baño. La situación no podía ser más perfecta. Era como si Harry hubiera estado compartiendo sus sueños húmedos noche tras noche. Oh, sí, porque esa ropa interior había aparecido muchas veces en sus fantasías pero por lo general, duraban no más de tres segundos en el chico.

Una sensación recorrió su entrepierna y más decidido que nunca, se subió a la cama y se colocó encima del cuerpo de un nada consiente Harry. Sin aplastar el cuerpo con su propio peso, pasó una mano lentamente sobre el pecho del joven. Harry se removió un poco pero no abrió los ojos.

En el rostro del animago apareció una sonrisa mientras las yemas de sus dedos seguían deleitándose con aquella fresca piel. Le encantó acariciar el vientre plano que subía y bajaba pausada, tranquilamente. Sintió el vello que nacía algo más abajo del ombligo y luego el elástico de aquella prenda blanca que le había provocado tantas fantasías.

Sirius se puso de rodillas y sujetó con ambas manos la ropa interior con un cuidado que parecía casi anormal en el animago. Empezó a tirar de ella, deslizándola suavemente. Sus manos temblaron un poco y temió que Harry despertara pero éste tan sólo había cambiando la posición de su cabeza.

Los calzoncillos terminaron tan sólo un poco más abajo del miembro del chico. Era suficiente para Sirius, al menos para lo que tenía planeado hacer. Ésta se trataba de otra de las múltiples fantasías que había tenido y por Merlín que trataría de cumplir todas y cada una esta noche.

Acunó con su mano diestra los testículos del chico para después abrir la palma de la mano, permitiendo que aquellos órganos rozaran toda su mano. Harry entreabrió los labios y suspiró; eso tan sólo incitó a Sirius a continuar. Usando la misma mano, rodeó ésta vez el joven miembro y lo acarició entre el espacio que formó entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. De arriba abajo con pausa y tranquilidad pero eso bastó para que aquel miembro empezara a despertar.

Su ahijado giró la cabeza y sus manos se cerraron mientras que aquellos pequeños labios se abrieron más. Sirius notó eso enseguida; deseó con desesperación aquellos labios pero sentía que sin duda lo despertaría con eso y si él podía hacer complacer sus ansías en el cuerpo de Harry sin que él se diera cuenta, era mejor.

Los labios del animago rozaron el pecho desnudo; una caricia delicada simplemente para reconocer aquel territorio desconocido hasta entonces. El aroma que desprendía su pecho era un perfume suave, fresco y limpio pero Sirius se embriagó con él.

Besó de forma casta el medio y con un camino de besos fue que llegó hasta uno de los pezones. Capturó el derecho con sus labios y chupó un poco antes de soltarlo y lamerlo. Sin embargo, su mano diestra no había abandonado el miembro de Harry y empezó a masajearlo al ritmo de los jugueteos con su lengua. De aquella boca entreabierta surgió un gemido que agudizó aún más los sentidos de Sirius y continuó con su tarea de regodearse y deleitarse con el sabor del muchacho.

La punta de su lengua acariciaba el ahora duro pezón hasta que adquirió un tono rojizo. Escuchó un pequeño ruido y al levantar la mirada notó que el moreno estrujaba la sábana con ambas manos y sus mejillas se habían cubierto de un velo carmesí. Repitió la misma labor con el otro pezón sin dejar de masajear la dureza de Harry.

Satisfecho con la reacción involuntaria del muchacho, Sirius abandonó su pecho y continuó explorando todo el joven cuerpo con su boca y su lengua. Dejando un largo camino de besos por su pecho, adbomen y pelvis hasta llegar de nuevo al sexo de Harry.

Sirius lo sostuvo con una mano y sopló sobre la punta. El cuerpo del otro se estremeció y éste jadeó con fuerza. La lengua experta del animago pasó por todo lo largo de la dureza del joven, degustándolo como si de un caramelo se tratara. Regresó de nuevo sobre la punta, lamiéndola y mordisqueando la piel a su alrededor; saboreando ésta vez el pre semen. Entonces, las caderas de Harry se levantaron hacia su boca, incitándolo, rogándole por más.

Y Sirius obedeció más que encantado. Abrió la boca e introdujo la mitad del miembro dentro, lo suficiente como para permitirle pasar su legua de formas inimaginables alrededor. El ojiverde gimió de nuevo, ésta vez de forma más fuerte, más sexual. Demasiado irresistible.

El animago sacó aquel sexo de su boca, escuchando una especie de gruñido por parte del otro. Sirius esbozó una sonrisa burlona y engulló toda el miembro esta vez. Empezó a succionarlo y a tragar, de forma que las paredes de su garganta se cerraban alrededor del miembro.

Los gemidos de Harry eran cada vez más audibles y Sirius podía sentir a la perfección como aquel miembro empezaba a llegar al límite. Con su otra mano, masajeó de nuevo los testículos, jugándolos entre sus dedos hasta que un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo del ojiverde y con un gemido orgásmico, la boca del animago pronto se llenó con su semilla.

Sirius tragó todo sin ningún remordimiento ni queja y sacó el sexo de su boca para mirar a Harry. Éste respiraba con agitación y su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Sus manos soltaron las sábanas que tanto había estrujado y lentamente abrió los ojos, dejando ver finalmente las vivas esmeraldas que eran sus irises.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos y se incorporó levemente, topándose con la imagen de su padrino sonriendo como si hubiese descubierto un profundo secreto. Entonces no se había tratado de un sueño ¿verdad? Abrió los ojos aún más, con sorpresa y tomó algo de aire para hablar.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó con algo de incredulidad-¿Qué…? ¿Acaso tú…?-se incorporó totalmente, notando que su ropa interior estaba sobre sus muslos, cosa que por supuesto quería decir que estaba desnudo frente a su padrino. Encogió sus piernas rápidamente y se protegió usando también las manos. Le miró con las mejillas más rojas que nunca.-¡Fue verdad!

Sirius no detuvo aquella carcajada divertida y se acercó a la cara de Harry.-Por supuesto que fue verdad.-tomó a su ahijado por la barbilla y levantó su rostro hacia él-Dime ¿lo disfrutaste tanto como yo?

Los labios del más joven temblaron ante aquel consciente e íntimo contacto con su padrino.

Entonces todo había sido _verdad_. No se había tratado de un sueño como había pensado.

-No…-respondió en un siseo.

Los dedos del animago temblaron un poco. ¿Había de verdad esperado una respuesta afirmativa? Pero cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido. Aquellos dedos se separaron del rostro de Harry lentamente, grabando en sus yemas la suavidad de su piel. Ésta sería la última vez que volviera a beber del elíxir que poseía aquel cuerpo exquisito y joven.

-Porque creo que tú no disfrutaste de la misma forma que yo lo hice, Sirius.

El mencionado abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Sería otro de esos sueños de pervertido que tenía en las noches?

-Pero me encargaré de que lo hagas.-una sonrisa curveó los labios de Harry. Una mezclada sonrisa de malicia y deseo que transformaba su rostro inocente en la viva imagen de todo lo que podía llamar _sensual_.

El joven se puso de rodillas, olvidándose por completo del pudor que hacía tan sólo unos momentos había experimentado por su desnudez. Pasó los delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y finalmente el desesperado anhelo de Sirius se vio cumplido.

Aquellos labios pequeños y sonrosados tocaron los del animago con parsimonia. Un pequeño beso. Apenas una caricia que insinuaba por más en la mente del mayor y sin poder resistirse más, abrió la boca de su querido ahijado con sus labios mientras sus manos descendían hasta aquellas delgadas caderas. Saboreó el labio inferior del ojiverde quien abrió la boca para dejar pasar la experta lengua de la que había sido víctima hacía tan sólo muy poco.

Sirius no perdió oportunidad en conocer aquella boca como veces anteriores se había imaginado. Explorando y deleitándose con cada rincón que podía encontrar. Las manos de Harry abandonaron su cuello y tomaron las del mayor, sobre sus caderas, para guiarlas más abajo. El ojiazul apretó aquellos glúteos con lujuria y fue su boca la que ahogó el gemido de Harry. Ambos se separaron entonces; jadeantes y con los ojos dilatados por el deseo que había inundado sus cuerpos.

-Hazlo.-murmuró con voz algo ronca el más joven, ahora con sus manos en las caderas del otro. Bajó la mirada de aquellos ojos azules hasta su entrepierna donde era más que notable la erección del animago, aunque Harry no se había quedado atrás.-¿Quieres hacerlo, verdad?-susurró ésta vez con voz sedosa en el oído del animago.-Tomarme…-Sirius pudo sentir una húmeda lengua deslizarse dentro su oído y cerró los ojos sin poder contener un gemido.

-Yo también lo quiero, Sirius.-su nombre nunca se había escuchado tan endemoniadamente bien. Agradecía infinitamente a su "querida madre" por haberle bautizado así.-Te quiero dentro de mí.-por Merlín. Aquella voz… ¿desde cuándo poseía Harry aquella voz tan sensual? Lo enloquecía. El ojiverde deslizó una mano hasta la entrepierna del otro y rodeó el despierto miembro que se alzaba entre los pantalones, provocando un gemido por parte de Sirius.-Quiero que seas el primero, Padfoot.

_El primero_.

Entonces Harry no había estado con nadie más antes que él. Ésta sería su primera vez y sería con él. No sabía ahora que era lo que lo volvía más loco, si aquel reciente hecho descubierto o el que Harry se le estuviese insinuando de aquella forma tan sensual.

-Por Merlín…-soltó en un suspiro desesperado el mayor. Empujó a Harry de nuevo contra la cama y se quitó de forma apresurada los pantalones y la ropa interior, mostrándole al otro aquella dureza más que ansiosa por apoderarse de su cuerpo. El ojiverde imitó a Sirius, desprendiéndose finalmente de la ropa interior que se había quedado a mitad de sus piernas.

Harry entreabrió los labios mirando a Sirius y sintiendo un calor vertiéndose como lava por todo su cuerpo. Separó ambas piernas, permitiendo que el otro se situara entre ellas.-Sirius…-le llamó. Más que un llamado, era una invitación. Lo quería dentro de él, ahora.

El ojiazul hacía esfuerzos por no venirse en ese momento, pues había estado soportando aquella excitación desde hacía mucho y la imagen de Harry con los ojos brillantes y ansiosos; con las piernas abriéndose sin pudor alguno para él y el tono afiebrado que había envuelto su rostro, no ayudaban bastante a soportar el dolor en su entrepierna. Se inclinó de nuevo sobre el joven, pasando la mano por su rostro, asegurándose de que verdaderamente estaba ahí, que era real.

Sus dedos acariciaron los mechones rebeldes que caían en su frente; acarició la fina nariz y las ardidas mejillas, hasta que tocaron su boca, la cual se abrió más dejando que dos dedos entraran. Harry tomó la mano de Sirius y los chupó con gula, creando una de las imágenes más sensuales que el animago hubiese visto jamás. Sintió como el líquido pre seminal goteaba y manchaba las sábanas; no podría soportar por mucho tiempo.

Sacó aquellos dedos de la boca del menor y volviendo a posicionarse en el medio, acomodó las piernas del ojiverde sobre sus hombros, notando además lo muy excitado que se encontraba él también. Introdujo el dedo índice dentro de aquella cavidad. Harry soltó un quejido de dolor y volvió a aferrarse con fuerza a la sábana.

-Shhhh…-trató de acallar Sirius, inclinándose para besarlo y calmar un poco del dolor por el que el joven estaba pasando. Hary pasó una de sus manos tras su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia sí y besándolo con desesperación, tratando de encontrar alguna cura contra el dolor en los labios de su padrino. Y parecía que estaba funcionando.

Sirius introdujo ahora el dedo medio también, moviéndolos, tocando y preparando la pequeña y estrecha entrada. No quería lastimarlo pero moría por poseerlo; empezaba a ansiarlo demasiado aunque ahora no podía permitirse ninguna torpeza. Era la primera vez de su ahijado…

_Su _ahijado.

Sí. Suyo.

Un instinto animal de posesión se apoderó de su mente por un instante. Pero era cierto. Harry era suyo. Suyo y de nadie más.

-Ahh…

Los dedos habían empezado con un movimiento, abriéndose y cerrándose dentro del chico. Sirius profundizó un poco más la tarea, levantando todavía más las caderas del ojiverde, tratando de encontrar aquel punto exacto que lo haría disfrutar más que nunca. Y otro gemido más fuerte de Harry le advirtió en donde se encontraba. Sonrió un poco y retiró los dedos de él.

Harry sintió el cabello largo de Sirius acariciando su mejilla antes de que se irguiera una vez más y se le antojó irresistible.-Hazlo…-repitió. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió la punta del miembro de su padrino deslizándose dentro de él, abriéndose paso. Pero quería seguir mirándolo, no quería cerrar los ojos.

-¿Harry, estás…?

-S-sí. No te detengas.-estaba seguro de que una vez que todo el sexo de Sirius estuviera dentro, el dolor pasaría un poco.-¡Aghhh!-quizá no. Dolía, dolía bastante. Sentía la firme dureza tratando de entrar completamente, deslizándose dentro de él. Por suerte, Sirius se había detenido y había esperado a que él se acostumbrara a su intromisión. Harry jadeó con fuerza y sintió una vez más unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos. Los saboreó con una nueva desesperación y no se separó de ellos hasta que no pudo respirar. Entonces, movió un poco las caderas, indicándole a Sirius que continuara.

Aquel movimiento causó estragos en el poco control que le quedaba. Empezó a moverse con toda la calma que pudo reunir estando como se encontraba de excitado. Apoyando su peso en las rodillas, pudo tomar la erección de Harry y la masajeaba al ritmo de sus embestidas. Harry era tan estrecho, tan delicioso. Podía sentir las calientes paredes apresando su miembro de una forma completamente diferente a cualquier otra que hubiese experimentado. Sirius se levantó un poco, cambiando la posición en la que embestía al menor.

Un delicioso espasmo recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven. ¿Qué había hecho Sirius?-Sí… muévete así… de nuevo…-logró articular. Su padrino le obedeció y Harry gimió con placer. Nunca había sentido aquella sensación antes. Solamente había estado con un par de mujeres y jamás se había sentido así de bien con ellas.

Sirius continuó embistiéndolo de la misma forma, aumentado el ritmo cada vez más y más. Podía escuchar los gemidos de Harry, sus jadeos, el sonido que hacían sus caderas chocando contra las del menor. Sirius sacó su miembro totalmente y volvió a introducirse de una estocada, haciendo que Harry arquera su espalda y gritara por más.

Sus embestidas habían perdido cualquier clase de ritmo. Ahora tan sólo se movía de forma desenfrenada, sin soltar el miembro del menor.

-…Sirius… v-voy a…-con un grito orgásmico se vino sobre la mano del animago, salpicando también con su semilla parte del abdomen de él y el propio.

Sintió como las paredes se cerraban fuertemente alrededor de su miembro cuando Harry se vino y continuó moviéndose dentro de él, ahora aferrándose a los muslos del ojiverde. Una tremenda oleada de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo y llenó todo el interior de su ahijado con su esencia.

Apoyó las manos a los costados, jadeando y apenas pudiendo sostenerse. Salió con cuidado del interior de Harry, obteniendo un pequeño quejido. El menor bajó sus piernas de los hombros del otro y de esta forma, Sirius pudo apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Harry para tratar de recuperar algo de aire. Pudo sentir el caliente y viscoso líquido entre sus abdómenes y también resbalando por los muslos y piernas del ojiverde.

-¿Estás bien?-pudo preguntar luego de un rato de jadeos y respiraciones rápidas.

-Mejor que nunca.-el joven llevó una mano a la extensa cabellera del otro y la acarició con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sirius cerró los ojos suavemente, sonriendo también de la misma forma y disfrutando de las caricias del menor. Por un momento, no hubo más que eso. El sonido de sus respiraciones ya normales y la lluvia golpeando aún con fuerza los cristales de la habitación impregnada de un aroma a sexo.

-¿Era por esto que estabas tan raro, Sirius?-preguntó con curiosidad aunque verdaderamente ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿Es eso lo que crees?

-Sí.-respondió casi al momento con algo de arrogancia.

Sirius rió un poco. En verdad que era muy parecido a James.

-Entonces piensa eso.-levantó la cabeza para besarlo de una forma cariñosa y luego se giró para coger la varita de Harry sobre la mesita de noche y desaparecer el rastro de sudor y semen de sus cuerpos.

Harry observó como estiraba la mano para dejar la varita de nuevo sobre el mueble y quiso acomodarse mejor sobre la cama pero tan pronto se movió, un fuerte dolor en su trasero le paralizó por completo. Sirius rió al ver la expresión en su rostro, ganándose una mirada de reproche que simplemente le pareció encantadora. Pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que se acomodara sobre su cuerpo; no resultaba molesto, pues el peso de Harry era bastante liviano.

El menor enterró el rostro en el pecho de Sirius, aspirando su aroma mientras sentía una mano pasando suavemente por su espalda una y otra vez, empezando a introducirlo en un fuerte estado de sopor. Realmente se sentía muy cansado.

-Sirius…-le llamó con voz adormilada.

-¿Si?

-Dijiste que no tenías nada pero me tienes a mí…

El mayor abrió un poco más los ojos. ¿Estaría sufriendo su ahijado de amnesia? Estaba experimentando un fuerte dejavú; claro que con algunos _detalles_ más cambiados.

-Lo…

-Y además-le interrumpió, manteniendo los ojos cerrados pues le resultaban bastante pesados en este momento y ya estaba volviéndose presa del sueño-, ahora también tienes relatos sexuales conmigo ¿verdad?

Sirius soltó otra de sus encantadoras carcajadas y asintió.

-¡Y no podría estar más agradecido por ello!


End file.
